Peter Pan Sequel
by Dancergirliebug
Summary: It has been 4 years since that night they said goodbye. Peter unexpectedly grew up, and so did Wendy. When Captain Hook and the mermaids' get her from her home, she can't fight. You will have to read to find out the rest. This is my first story so please review what you thought! Update every day.
1. Chapter 1

**My Peter Pan (2003) Fanfiction**

**My first fanfiction! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 Trouble**

It has been about 4 years since that sad night of Peter and Wendy saying good-bye to each other for what the thought was forever. They were wrong. Something weird was happening in Neverland. Peter was and has grown up over the 4 year period to be a buff 16 year old boy and Wendy was and has grown up to be a 16 year old girl, like she expected. Peter had gotten used to growing, at first he was upset and angry and tried to find a way out of it but he soon realized that it was no use. He thinks that Wendy made him grow up but he isn't sure.

Since the lost boys had left, it was just him and Tinkerbell at that hideout. It was lonely; not much happened since Wendy and the lost boys left Neverland.

There was not a day that went by without Peter thinking about Wendy and how much he loved her. He sometimes thought to himself about how he should go back to see the 16 year old but never really did it, and regretted it. Wendy did the same, always thinking about how much she really loved him and how he had probably forgotten about her by now. She sat by her window looking at that one star that shined brighter than the others.

The second star to the right and on till morning she said in her mind. As time went on with her sitting in the nursery staring at the star, secretly hoping Peter would fly out of it, she drifted to sleep and forgot to shut the window. A couple hours past when all of a sudden Wendy was awoken by strange noises outside the door to the nursery. She slowly got up from her seat trying not to wake Michael and John, who were still sleeping soundly in their beds. She tip toed over to the door and slowly opened it, a little scared herself. Once it was fully open there was nothing there. Wendy was a little confused so she decided to walk through the hall to see if it had hid somewhere. Right whenever she was about to give up the search and head to bed, she turned around and froze.

It was Hook, Captain Hook, standing right in front of her. She was so shocked she didn't move and just stood still like a statue. How was he alive, she questioned herself. "You have grown" he said with a creepy grin on his face looking straight into her glassy blue eyes. "Well you sure haven't changed, just ugly as ever!" she remarked with a scowl. Captain Hook then quickly picked her up and started carrying her to the window. Wendy was screaming and crying trying to get out of his grip right when he was about to drop her out of the window, her brothers awoke to see Wendy about to be thrown out of a window into a bag on the Jolly Roger.

They screamed and tried to help her but it was no use, by the time they reached the window she was already in the bag on the boat sailing through the sky to Neverland. Wendy was screaming and crying trying to get someone, anyone's attention. She slowly started to give up on being rescued. The kicking stopped and so did the screaming. She just layed in the bag wondering what he wanted from her so bad that he actually came to London just to get her.

What felt like 1 hour later she started hearing talking around her and she was being moved quite constantly as if many people were passing her around. Then the movement abruptly stopped. She then started hearing Hooks voice then a voice that didn't even really talk just kind of made weird sounds, but Hook understood what it was saying. Then there was one sudden movement as if she was being passed one more time.

She had this weird feeling in her stomach, as if something bad was going to happen. All she wanted was for Peter to come out of no where and save her, but that wasn't the case. Suddenly the bag opened upside down over the mermaid lagoon. She fell out screaming and kicking around like a maniac. She knew that she would drown when she fell in. Fore she remembered what Peter had said about the creatures, '_they will sweetly drown you if you get to close'.  
_

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Creatures of The Sea**

Wendy's body floated to the bottom of the lagoon, fore she had decided not to try and swim to top because the mermaids would always win. The oxygen started to pour out of Wendy's lungs. She slowly started to struggle in the water until it all went black. Peter had heard the screams of a girl. She sounded familiar, but he thought it was just another mermaid turning or drowning a girl, which happened occasionally. Peter, who was eating in the hideout, saw Tinkerbell bring in a note. "What's that Tink?" Peter asked confused. "I saw it outside it says to: Peter" Tinkbell said, also with confusion. Peter took the note with caution and slowly opened it. He looked at the note with wonder. '_Dear, Peter Pan you might want to check out the mermaid lagoon'. _Peter was even more confused now that he read the note, he had been through many mermaid "turns" but never had he been told to see whom it was. What was so important about this "turn".

Peter walked to the lagoon very curious to why this was so important to see. He flew over some rocks and was finally at the lagoon. He stood there waiting for the mermaids to pop their heads out of the water, as they had done many times before. This time there were 8 mermaids popping their heads out of the water instead of 7. Peter bent down to sit on his knees to see this new mermaid, he was told to see. The mermaids were quite close now and Peter examined their faces. He saw the new creature. He was angry, shocked, and didn't believe it. His heart raced as though it was about to run out of his chest. It was Wendy; the new mermaid was Wendy. Wendy was confused in that had happened in her black out. She didn't know what was going on, really. She simply woke up to being able to breath and swim better underwater. She instantly got excited when she saw Peter there, but Peter didn't really have to look of excitement on his face.

Peter jumped up abruptly after staring at Wendy for a bit. He screamed at the sky with anger. "Why did you do this to her?" He said looking at the mermaids' faces, then looking at Wendy's lost face. All the mermaids started talking in their language that Peter knew very well. "Captain Hook said that Wendy would be a wonderful distraction against enemies; a sacrifice almost" they said in their disarray of squeaks and squawks, that Wendy did not know yet. Peter looked at the mermaids' astonishment and anger "Captain Hook gave her to you?" "Yes he did; he promised us her" the mermaids' said, carefree. Peter looked at the girl he loved sympathy; she was so lost, he could see it in her eyes. He had to save her; after all it was Wendy.

**I know it's kind of short, but I will add chapter's everyday! Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. I can take criticism! I will also keep doing this story if you like it, if you don't I can stop posting. Thank you, and have a wonderful day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Peter could not leave Wendy with those evil things, but how would he bring her anywhere; she had a tail. He also wondered how Captain Hook was even alive. Last time Peter saw him he was going into an alligator's mouth; usually people don't live through that.

Wendy looked at him with her sky blue eyes as Neverland started to turn from spring to winter in an instant. She slowly started to realize what was going on and suddenly got very frightened. The fear rushed through her body as she begun to think about how she was in the lagoon, with dangerous creatures, and unable to defend herself. Wendy almost hoped that Peter would do something and not just walk away; and he did do something, something not expected. Peter flew up and dove down like he was about to go into the water but stopped right before hitting the water and grabbed Wendy's heavy body right before flying off.

Peter did not really know where he was going; he just knew that he needed to get heavy Wendy to water other than the lagoon or ocean. "Peter, where are you taking me?" Wendy said with her weak voice. "I am taking you to find a safe puddle, I guess!" he said, unsure from what his next action should be. "A puddle? Are you joking Peter? You cannot just put me in a random puddle somewhere! What if…. YOU LOSE ME?!" She said in her irritated voice, which was still a little weak. "Wendy, you worry too much!" said Peter playfully.

Peter eventually found the perfect puddle just large enough to fit her; it was from the melted snow of the sudden winter. After Peter gently laid Wendy down in the puddle, he flew off to find Hook and ask some questions and maybe fight.

Peter flew through the sky looking for the ship of Captain Hooks, flying through the ocean of Neverland. Captain Hook saw Peter flying through the air looking for him; he knew Pan would eventually come after he saw the lagoon.

Captain Hook's plan was coming together; soon he was going to force Wendy to scream so Peter would know they had her. He had made his crew members set up that puddle knowing that Peter would want to put Wendy on a "safe" spot; once Peter flew away he had his crew members kidnap her while she wasn't looking so she wouldn't make noise. Now he has her out of water, she could die if Peter doesn't realize soon.

Wendy's screams shattered the sky, piercing Peter's ears with the scream by now he know all too well. He realized Captain Hook had Wendy, and he is just letting her slowly die.

**It kind of ended in a cliffhanger. I might put up chapter 4 shortly after this one just not to leave you hanging! Please review and have a wonderful day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

The adrenaline rushed through Peter's body as the screaming slowly started to stop. Even through he hated to hear Wendy in pain, it was almost like a sign that she was alive; when the screaming stopped, he knew it was getting bad.

Peter quickly dove down toward where he had heard Wendy scream. He landed safely on deck in the middle of all the pirates of Hook. About a foot away from him was Wendy lying on the ground with her eyes closed, lightly breathing. Peter stared at her with tears filling his eyes just thinking about her dead. He suddenly thought about what Wendy would say, "What are you going to gain out of killing her Hook? It doesn't make you any less lonely!" Captain Hook scowled at him with his eerie eyes of steel.

Captain Hook then got down by Wendy and picked up her head ever so gently and started stroking her cheek with the sharp point of his hook. "She really is a beauty, you know, it would be too bad if she died. She loves you, you know." Hook said in a voice of trying to irritate Peter, which was working. "Get away from her!" Peter said, about to lung together Hook with fiery. "Wouldn't it just be easier if I just killed her right now, instead of watching her slowly die?" said Hook with the same scowl plastered on his face. "She not dying either way!" Peter yelled as he pulled out his sword and started stabbing some of the pirates with the weapon.

Hook then got up and pulled out his sword to smack at Peters sword. The whole ship started hitting their swords against each other's with force. Wendy's eyes slowly started to open to see the whole ship in a brawl. She quickly closed her eyes, fore she knew she was doomed if she didn't move to some water. With her fading voice she had no choice but to try and yell for Peter. "Peter!" she got out of her mouth with her last chance to talk. Peter turned around to see Wendy with her eyes slightly open looking at him. Peter quickly ran to her, knowing that he had to throw her to water. He picked her up and flung her over the side of the boat, where he knew it was dangerous. One tear streamed down his cheek at the sight. He didn't know if he would ever see her again.

Hook looked, the now, man and said, "To bad about your Wendy, she was such a happy person around you!" in that irritating voice, again. Peter looked at him with the scowl this time. "Hook do you want me to throw you to the alligator for a third time?" Peter said with wit in his voice. Hook rolled his eyes at the snarky comment and tried to gab at Peter again, who dodged the blow of the sword.

Peter flew into the air mocking Captain Hook about his lonely life. Out of the corner of Peter's eye he saw Wendy; she had a grin that spread across her face, then she suddenly went under unexpected. It looked like something was struggling. Peter got worried; fear filled his body that something was wrong. She wasn't coming back up; it was just ocean.

Peter swooped down to the spot he had witnessed this weirdness. He looked at the water struggling to find something moving beneath the water. Peter then decided he would dive in and try and find her, forgetting that he was still in a battle with Hook. The water was murky and dark blue, but he saw golden hair floating a little deeper in the water. He swam his best deeper down, he was scared for the worst. Peter had full view of what the golden hair belonged too; it was Wendy, floating almost lifeless.

He grabbed Wendy and pulled her up to the surface where the water and air met. "Come on Wendy, you can wake up! You can! I know you can! Please wake up!" he desperately begged Wendy who he was holding up by her shoulders. Peter had to fly her to land, fast. He repositioned her so that he could hold her and flew into the sky holding Wendy safely in his arms. Captain Hook saw Peter trying to safely get Wendy to land; he had to ruin it somehow. He shot his cannon right at Wendy and Peter.

Peter dodged the cannon by an inch away from Wendy's head. This time he flew faster to land; he did not want to take any chances with unconscious Wendy in his arms. Peter landed on the beach and laid Wendy where the tide would come in so she wouldn't be without water. Peter shook her and tried to beg some more but it didn't work she wouldn't wake up. Peter sat down on the sand and hugged his knees and cried the way he did when he was trying to attach his shadow to his foot the first time he and Wendy actually met. Wendy's eyes flickered as she looked at Peter crying. She lifted her torso up as much as she could, propping herself up on her elbows. She then said, "Boy, Why are you crying?" with a smile on her face that could like up a room. Peter looked up with shock and happiness on his face at the same time. He looked at her happiness and in the heat of the moment, he gave her a thimble. Wendy was pleasantly surprised, and Peter was embarrassed a little bit that he did that.


End file.
